


A Land Forgotten by Time

by DrGairyuki



Series: The Land That Time Forgot [1]
Category: The Land Before Time (Movies), Transformers - Aligned, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Aligned, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: A Little Fall of Rain, Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alien History, Alien Mythology/Religion, Alien Technology, Aliens, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Cameos, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Clones, Collaboration, Comedy, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossing Timelines, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cybertron, Cyborgs, Dark, Death, Depression, Dinosaurs, Drama, During Canon, Family Loss, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heartbreak, Heartwarming, Heartwrenching, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, Human, Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Kindness, Loss, Loss of Innocence, Lost Love, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Mecha, Memory Loss, Metaphors, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Monsters, Music, Mystery, Nightmare Fuel, Nightmares, Original Character Death(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Plot, Plot Devices, Plot Twists, Possible Character Death, Rain, Reborn - Freeform, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Resurrection, Robot Feels, Robots, Sad, Sadness, Science, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Slow To Update, Some Humor, Spoilers, Suspense, Tearjerker, Tears, Temporary Amnesia, The Last Of Their Kind, Tragedy, Tragedy/Comedy, Transformation, Update only once in a while, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Weird Biology, Weird Fluff, Weirdness, Woobie, loss of home, reference, revival, revive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: "A mysterious cataclysmic event wiped out the dinosaurs, but millions years later, they may find a new life, but not one that they might've expected."This is a collaboration between me and H.R.C. Stanley (X) on Fanfiction.Net.





	A Land Forgotten by Time

 By **Dr. Gairyuki** (Me) and **H.R.C Stanley** ([X](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5704875/H-R-C-Stanley))

* * *

Everything was complete dark. He felt nothing but confusion and loneliness. All memory of what had happened before have all blackened out, none able to be recollected. His eyes slowly creaked open. Light soon faded in, a mere blur at first, and slowly became clear and focused. Floating in some sort of liquid, he couldn't breath, yet somehow didn't feel even a slightly desperate need better observation, he spotted creatures of a like he had never seen before even once in his short mortal lifetime. Titanic beasts walking on twos, almost like sharptooths, yet too different to be the same. Despite their different shapes, their eyes all glowed a consistent and malicious red.

"How are the subjects?" He heard one of the menacing figures speak, albeit barely through the glass.

"This one seems to be activating," Another said.

"Should we tell Shockwave of this?"

"Very likely, these things can prove unpredictable."

Strangely enough, he could easily understand what they were saying; the very same language. However, some of the words still seemed alien to him. He slowly moved his limbs and claws to reach for the glass, but immediately noticed something wrong upon looking. He realised he no longer looked as he did before. What were once small stubby feet were now rough sharp stumps of steel.

His eyes widened with fright, fright from he might've become. His limbs swung about rapid through the liquid, nearly banging against the glass.

"This subject is becoming highly reactive, we need to stabilise it before it breaks free," One of the figures said.

However, from the constant hitting, the tube soon began to crack until it gave way to pressure.

"Send word to Megatron! Tell him of what has happened!"

"Quiet! Let's observe its rebirth," A larger figure stepped into view, a violet steel titan of thick broad limbs, also standing on two feet, staring down with a single wide red eye.

"Shockwave? Sir-" One of the smaller beings stammered.

"This subject is rather unique, too unique to be logical," The being identified as 'Shockwave' observed. "Troops, are you sure you've uncovered a Predacon fossil?"

"We did as ordered, sir," Another of the shorter two-foots answered.

"This creature shows certain features not like that of a Predacon," Shockwave continued. "Seems logical that you might have picked up a normal bone from organic beasts of eons past."

"Sir, the fossils were indistinguishable," The two explained. "We apologise."

"It's also possible that the DNA and CNA have been mixed,"

"Then we may've created a hybrid, the first of a new kind..." Shockwave noted before he ask. "How long has this one grown and developed?"

"About 6.28 quartex, sir."

"So about a few Earth months,"

"Quite a quick growth, perhaps too quick."

"What should we do now, sir?"

"Let this creature rest for a little longer," the one-eyed creature answered. "We'll see if this thing awakens on its own."

Suddenly, the hybrid flinched and banged on the glass, causing the three two-legs to jump back with alert. It slammed hard enough to cause a crack in its holding cell. The more the creature slammed, the bigger the cracks grew. The arms of the smaller two-leggers morphed into glowing cannons in anticipation of attack.

The banging grew louder and louder, and the cracks grew wider and wider. Until, the glass finally gave in to the pressure and broke free...

* * *

_To Be Continue..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's how the story begun: I always wanted to tried out a wild premiere for a Transformers X Land Before Time story that was specifically set in the Prime continuity. The idea is that Littlefoot and his friends get resurrected, although unknowingly, by a side project of the Predacon Cloning Process and became Cybertronians as a result. It was certain interesting idea, but due to focusing on other ideas that I could do with and tight schedule, I couldn't have the time to tried them out.  
> All until H.R.C. Stanley private messaging me on the 7th of December 2018, due to the fact I have favorite one of his stories (which was A Rose with Crystal Thorns by the way), and is willing to help me with any ideas that I want to tried out. Since he was pretty deserve writer with multiple of fandoms and given his track records, I decide that he was prefect writer to help me with this idea.  
> It took from Dec 17 2018 to Jun 1 2019 to complete and the reason of why it took so long is because he got other stories to work on and I didn't want to rushed him. In fact, I am pretty sure our working relation between each other is pretty good.  
> However, due to the fact that he got another stories to work on and me making the basic layout for the chapters for a while. The updates are going to be quite slow, so it's take patience for the updates to come out.


End file.
